


Dizzying Presence

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Unrequited Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Light Angst, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: He risked being in her dizzying presence just to see her smile because of his very special gift.But when he sees her unwell, he accidentally reveals his deepest secret to the one man who is supposed to never know.





	Dizzying Presence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I wrote a one-shot called The Golden Girl. This is a sequel to that story I wrote for the Lyric Llama Challenge of the Harmony & Co Facebook Group.
> 
> So this new one-shot is for the writing challenge called "Happy Birthday Hermione" for the Hermione's Nook Facebook Group.
> 
> The challenge is to write a 500 - 1000 word drabble focusing on the theme of Hermione Granger's birthday using a random word as a writing prompt.
> 
> My word prompt is Dizzying.
> 
> Total Word Count: 983
> 
> P.S. Let's go #Ravenclaw

**DIZZYING PRESENCE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

September 19, 2019 – Today, my Hermione will be turning forty years old.

I am so excited to see her reaction to the very special gift I bought for her.

It is an ancient book handwritten by Emrys Myrddin himself. The lone copy left in existence.

_Cyfrinachau Defodau Hudol _or the Secrets of Magical Rituals shall serve as the perfect gift for my beloved.

Britain's Minister of Magic deserves to hold in her very hands the sacred magical text written by the most powerful mage of our nation's long history.

But more importantly, I can't think of anyone but the Brightest Witch of the Age to be gifted with such knowledge.

The thousands of galleons I spent just to track and purchase the long-lost coveted tome is all worth it.

Anything I spend for her will always be worth it. Just as long as I get to see that happy smile on her face and the dazzling sparkle of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that haunts my very dreams…

The impact of those wondrously brown orbs always had a heady and dizzying impact on me.

It made me weak at the knees.

Her presence has always been so enthralling.

It had always been – ever since that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express. When she was looking for that toad.

I knock three times on the door of her office. When she allowed for me to come in, I took a deep breath to steady myself. Mentally preparing for the onslaught of her dizzying presence.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you this morning?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

I could see a lot of presents and letters delivered from her family, friends, and fans. A hero and great leader such as herself deserves no less.

I see an enchanted rose that was glowing under a clear glass jar. Must be from Longbottom.

There is a set of ridiculously colorful quills to one side. Most likely a gag gift from that idiot Weaselbee.

Ah, there it is. My gift. The tome I spent so much on - just for her. The gift I could never claim was from me. She will never know. Because I am not allowed to ever show her how much I truly love her.

It is so ironic that my gift is placed beside the solitary picture frame on her desk.

A reminder of why I can never tell her the tome was from me.

It was a picture of her. Together with her husband and three children.

The perfect poster of a very happy family.

I am feeling dizzy again. This time due to a mixture of pain from unrequited love and the sheer effect of being in her presence.

But I have to strengthen my weakening knees. I have to cunningly find out if she liked my gift.

One smile from her will make all the effort worth it.

I clear my throat. "I am here to hand in reports about a proposed treaty from Bulgaria", my voice was cold. Arrogant. I place the report on top of her desk.

"Thank you. I'll be perusing this and will get back to your department as soon as I can", her reply was formal. But there was an inflection in her voice that makes me wonder if all is well.

I risked a glance at the very eyes that haunted my most wistful dreams…

Hermione was unwell. There was a thin coat of sweat on her forehead. She was using her fingers to massage her temple.

"Are you alright, Granger?", my mask of formality slipped. Someone who knew him well would immediately see the truth that he's kept a secret for so long. His love.

My motive for coming into her office, to see her reaction to my gift is now gone. I just wanted to make sure she was well. I am very worried about her now.

"I – I'm fine", she stammered her response.

Forgetting propriety, I was about to lean closer and touch her forehead to see if she had a fever, but the door to her office suddenly opened.

Harry Potter walks in. Seeing the distress on his wife's beautiful face, he broke into a sprint.

"Are you alright, love?", the worry in Potter's voice was so obvious. His arms wrapped around his wife. It would be amusing to see the Great Slayer of Voldemort out of sorts, if only I did not care for the woman Potter just called love.

"Harry…", that was the only thing she murmured before losing consciousness. The Great Hero of the Wizarding World immediately gathered his wife into a bridal carry and was prepared to run to the floo.

"Potter?", I call out. I know it is stupid to let my guard down but I cannot help it. I was concerned for her well-being.

"Malfoy?", I could hear the agitation and restrained anger in the man's voice.

"I hope Granger is alright", I said. Potter's eyes widened.

My nemesis now understands. The real reason as to why I never called Hermione Potter as anything but Granger.

"Thank you", that was the only thing Potter said before he ran like a medieval hero with his damsel in distress cradled in his arms.

I was uneasy for the rest of the day. Rumors spread all throughout the ministry about the dramatic exit of the Golden Couple this morning. Everyone was scared to find out about the news on the Minister for Magic's health.

Hermione Potter nee Granger was much loved like that. For she is the fairest and most brilliant minister we've ever had.

The next day, the wizarding world awoke to a startling headline…

_Potters Announce Fourth Pregnancy of Minister Hermione_

It is now time to finally accept my defeat. Hermione Granger will never be mine.

Potter had won again.

He always did.

A bitter pill to swallow.


End file.
